Mrs Detective Right All The Time
by theaverys
Summary: Jake and Amy fluff.


**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for giving this a shot. Warning: it is major fluff. Like the fluffiest fluff of all the fluff. Really it's just my first attempt at writing Jake and Amy so I wanted to see if I could even do it in character. Once you're done reading, I would really, really appreciate any constructive feedback you have. Thank you!**

It was a crisp autumn day in Brooklyn and things couldn't have been going better. For once there was actually a lull in crime and cases were down at the precinct. Crime was at an all-time low, which was convenient seeing as most of the 99 was going to be out for the night celebrating the Santiago/Peralta wedding.

They decided to keep the wedding intimate, with around twenty people in attendance. The ceremony was in a nearby park at dusk which was lit up with a simple string of white lights. Since Jake was still in crushing debt for the most part and they were trying to pay things off, they opted to keep the actual ceremony as no frills as possible. Afterward they planned to walk the next block over and celebrate at Shaw's for the rest of the night. With some light coaxing, Charles accepted the idea that Jake and Amy decided they weren't going to have any friends stand up with them since they both agreed the ceremony was more about the private promises they were making with only each other. Charles, Holt, Terry, Gina, Rosa, Hitchcock and Scully were in attendance from work. Jake's mom and Amy's parents were both there as well as a couple of her brothers and Amy's friend Kylie. Most of the brothers lived out of state at this point and because of the surprise the wedding had been bumped up too soon for them to attend.

"Jake, I told you that it isn't good luck for you to see me in my wedding dress. Go away!" Amy whined, refusing to open up the door of their apartment which he was told to vacate for the 24 hours leading up to the wedding.

Jake sighed and leaned up against the old oak door. Diaz was standing next to him, quiet as usual and looking as uncomfortable as ever in dealing with the 8-month pregnant woman on the other side.

In her usual monotone voice, Diaz added "She's been…crying… for an hour. I don't like it. Fix it." Jake was thankful she texted him, and also a little surprised Diaz hadn't already bolted. None of this was exactly her thing.

"Babe, what's wrong? This is supposed to be the best day of our lives. You're finally becoming Mrs. Detective Right All The Time." He deadpanned until a slight grin formed at the corner of his mouth.

"Jake!" She groaned, not in the mood for his jokes. "Just go away. Seriously. It's bad luck."

He looked over at Diaz and shrugged. At this point he didn't know what to say. "Well can you talk to me through the door? What's wrong?"

There was another peak of silence before he heard her sobs winding down. He could tell she was trying to calm herself down but with all of the extra hormones it was taking longer than expected. He knew that he was typically the only person that could calm her down when her anxiety got so bad. "Ames, I love you so much and I'm just excited to marry you so that I can promise to spend every day of the rest of my life making you happy." He paused, still speaking slowly since it was coming right from his heart. "But I can't do that if aren't there to hear those promises."

She sniffed from the other side. Right as he was about to sit down near the door and wait for her, the click of the lock twisting interrupted and she pulled the door open wide enough for him to get in. She wasn't ready to come out yet. As soon as he was in, he pushed the door closed behind him again, locking Diaz out and forgetting she was there at all.

"I just… I didn't expect to be 8-months pregnant when we got married Jake. This wasn't the plan. You know how religious my parents are and I didn't want to disappoint them. And now they're going to see me in this dress, that barely fits while I try to waddle down the aisle and they'll be disappointed."

He was stumped. After getting to know her parents and even after learning how religious they actually are, there was no way they could ever be disappointed in her. She was clearly the light of their lives. "Sweetheart…" He sighed, pulling her into him, gigantic baby bump in between, holding her as close as he possibly could at that given moment. "I can promise you they are not disappointed in you. These things happen. We've always been careful and it's not your fault. Peralta swimmers are just extra fast, you can't trust them." Even though she wasn't in the mood for his jokes yet, she did have to laugh at his comment.

"The last thing you could ever do is disappoint your parents. You are the most brilliant woman that I have ever met. And kind, and funny and gorgeous. I mean it, you're glowing right now." He got sidetracked, trying not to look down at his bride-to-be and soon to be mother of his child in her simple white dress. She really was breathtaking. But as much as he loved the dress, he couldn't stop thinking about how good it was going to look on their floor in a couple of hours. But back to the present.

"Not to mention, you're the best detective in the 99 and most likely the next captain of the squad too. There's nothing you could do to disappoint them. Except maybe be late to your own wedding." He teased, trying to lighten the mood again the best he could. He knew she was a stickler for promptness.

She nodded, having first attempted not to mess up the little amount of makeup she put on but now just wiping it and smudging it all over her face. "I can't believe you knocked me up like this." She groaned, grinning up at the handsome detective holding on to her so tightly.

Jake shrugged. "I seem to remember you being the instigator that night, I can't believe it took me that long to make you that love story binder. If I would have known you'd jump me like that, I would have done it ages ago."

 **Welp, that was my first time writing Peraltiago** _ **or**_ **Jamy. Idk which is the official name lol. What do you think?**


End file.
